Will of the Heart
by knight 6991
Summary: Percy and Artemis one-shot full summary inside.


**Read First**

AN: This story came about because of an argument I had with a fellow author on this very site. He claimed that in order for a story to be good it **had** to have adult content (porn) in it. I replied by saying that was completely bogus then went on to say I could write one just as good if not better without it. He took that as a challenge and came up with this. We both do PJO one-shots with the same start ups (Artemis being ordered to marry by Zeus) and whoever gets the most reviews after 30 days wins and the loser has to take down their story, so please review.

PS: Don't even bother asking for his or her name I'm not going to be giving it out and my competitor won't either.

* * *

><p>Artemis POV<p>

"ARTEMIS!" Zeus yelled in the throne room which was empty except for him, myself, and Hera "I have warned you time and time again that you cannot just turn mortals into animals just because you feel like it". I kept silent and did my best to suppress my smile, today's little meeting on Olympus was brought on because yesterday I decided to turn around 40 men in one town into antelopes for the day. I turned them all back of course after Zeus lost his temper, that was my goal in the first place turning the men into antelopes was just a means of doing so.

Confused? Let me explain about two years ago I developed a crush on a certain hero named Percy Jackson after he saved Olympus from the titan king Kronos. Then over the next war/2 years I fell in love with him but I had 2 problems 1. I was a maiden goddess and could not be with him unless my father let me out of my oath and 2. he was currently dating a daughter of Athena named Annabeth. I solved the first problem by creating a plan that Athena herself would be proud of in case Percy ever became available. And last month my second problem was solved when Percy broke up with Annabeth after catching her making out with a son of my brother Apollo, so I decide to put my plan into action.

Step one: turn a bunch of men into animals check

Step two: make sure Zeus finds out and gets pissed check

Step three: make sure Hera thinks I still don't want to marry check

Zeus fixed me with a look that was a mix of both pity and anger "as much I hate to do this my wife is right, its time that you marry" he said. "father no!" I screamed. I may have wanted this to happen but he would know something was up if I didn't at least try to fight it "no you will marry and that is final" he thundered and Hera fixed me with a smug look.

I did my best pissed beyond belief face and said "Father if I must marry a least let me chose who I will marry" Zeus nodded like he was going to agree. "you can't seriously be considering letting her choose, she'll just drag it out to avoid getting married" Hera said "you may be right" Zeus said and I began to fear that my plan would backfire on me "Artemis my daughter I will give you one week from today to find a man of your choosing, after that I will choose for you understood" "fine but then I ask that you abide by my choice and not reject him just so I marry the one you choose" I said. "as long as he is willing and not an enemy of Olympus I swear on styx I will abide by your choice" Zeus said and thunder boomed, step four: check.

Hera seemed upset by the turn of events but still had her smug look of victory on her face as she flashed out with Zeus. I did the same and flashed back to camp where my hunters were eating dinner "so what did father want" my lieutenant Thalia asked. I took a deep breath "Zeus has declared that I am to be married" I said which quickly got my hunters attention "I have a week to find someone myself or Zeus will pick for me". Not waiting to hear their replies I went to my tent and laid down on my bed.

Thalia came in a few minutes later "Milady are you alright" she asked. "I don't know" I said which was true I was a maiden goddess swore never to fall in love yet here I was trying to get the guy of my dreams "if you know of any guys who would make good husbands let me know" I said, Thalia nodded. "just so you know the hunters are here for you Milady" she said before walking out.

I took the next three days to 'think about my options' in reality I was just killing time to make it look like I didn't plan it. In that time I rejected proposals from both Ares and Hermes and shot Heracules between the legs because A. he a jerk and B. he's already married why the heck is he even asking me, Aphrodite had also sent me a list of her top 100 picks for my husband first guy on the list…her son Eros.

Today I decided to talk to Hestia to see what her suggestions were, she rattled off a dozen or so names including Percy which I had expected. This gave me an excuse of where I first thought to marry Percy, step five complete.

I thanked Hestia for her time and flashed back to my tent. I took a shower, put on a fresh set of clothes and went to the Poseidon cabin at camp half blood. I was a bit nervous but I steeled my resolve and knocked. A few seconds later Percy answered and to be honest he looked a mess. His eyes were red from crying, he was a little thin like he hadn't been eating, and most of all he reeked like he hadn't showered in a week, but still I felt my heart flutter when I saw him. "L-Lady Artemis" he said in surprise before bowing "what can I help you with". "I was hoping I could talk to you about something" I said.

Percy POV

I was a little surprised that Artemis wanted to talk to me but invited her in none the less. That was when I realized that my cabin was a mess, embarrassed I hurriedly threw some clothes in a hamper and kicked some trash under my bed, I probable didn't smell that great either. I offered Artemis a seat on the cot opposite mine, mainly because it was the only clean thing in here, which she accepted.

"I heard about you being forced to marry by Zeus and I just wanted to say I'm sorry" I said as sincerely as I could. "thank you" Artemis said. "actually that's what I came to talk to you about. Zeus has given me a week well 3 days now to choose someone myself and I-". "and you were hoping I could help you find someone" I said cutting her off. It was the last thing I expected to be doing today but I was happy to help. "Theres Nico di Angelo" I said "he's a little moody but has a very high respect of women, Connor Stoll could be a good choice, he also has a high respect for women but you would have to be willing to put up with a prank now and then" I rattled off a few more names then waited to see what her take on them were.

Artemis sat there for a moment then said "Percy I thank you for your input but thats not what I came here for". "Oh sorry" I said "my brain is a little muddy right now, I haven't been sleeping well lately". Artemis nodded "well when Zeus ordered me to marry I decided to make a list of what I wanted in husband. There were a lot of things but the main ones were he had to be loyal, kind, and a powerful warrior" she said "after careful thought I found someone who matched those three qualities". Artemis took a deep breath and said "Perseus Jackson you have met these three requirements and you are the only male whom I have ever respected, will you marry me".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Artemis actually wants to marry me? "What! Surely there are better options than me, I'm brainless and I'm a total mess right now seriously there has to be someone else" I said. "no there's not, my father gave me a week to find someone of my own choosing or he would pick for me. I have thought long and hard about who I would chose and without a doubt it is you, there is no one else that even qualifies" she said.

To be honest I really wanted to say no, yes she was beautiful but I didn't really like her in that way infact I was kinda scared of her and I wasn't the kind of guy to marry a girl solely based on her looks. But I couldn't help but think about her situation to, here she was a maiden goddess being forced to marry by Zeus. It's a miracle that he even allowed **her** to pick her husband instead of choosing one himself. Speaking of that if I said no and Artemis didn't find someone else in time Zeus would probably marry her off to someone like Heracules or Ares, yes they would be strong warriors but there is no way either of them would be faithful heck Ares is already having an affair with his brother's wife.

Third Person POV

As much as Percy didn't want to marry Artemis he couldn't bring myself to do that to her "yes" he replied. Artemis smiled, which Percy didn't quite understand why but brushed it off as just relief that she wasn't going to end up marrying one of the previously mentioned gods.

"We should probably go tell my father now" Artemis said standing. "could we maybe hold off on that" Percy asked. "why" Artemis asked. "because I smell like a zoo" Percy said "unless we really need to tell him right now I would like to take a shower first. Also I would like to tell my mom, she would probably kill me if I didn't tell her first". Artemis pondered this for a moment before saying "you make a good point it probably would be best if you didn't smell when we announced our engagement, how long do you need?". "could you give me a half hour or so" Percy asked. Artemis nodded and flashed out, Percy took a quick shower a put on the best clothes he had (at Camp Half Blood). Seeing he had a few extra minutes Percy quickly picked up some of the trash and took a look in the mirror, physically he looked great but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the dead look in his eye that he'd had ever since Annabeth cheated on him.

Artemis flashed in a few seconds later "are you ready" she asked, he nodded. Artemis grabbed his hand and flashed him the front door of his mother's apartment. "Why are we here" Percy asked. "didn't you say you wanted your mother to be the first to know" Artemis said, in truth Percy did but he thought they would be coming after their little 'visit' to Zeus.

Percy POV

I was beyond nervous about breaking the news to my mom but we're already here so might as well. I knocked and a few minutes later my mom answered "Percy!" she said giving me a hug "what are you doing here, I thought you were going to be staying at camp till christmas". "I was but my situation has recently changed, can we come in" I asked. "Well" My mom said once we were all seated, I decided just to do this quick like a bandaid and get it over with "Mom this is Artemis…we're getting married" I said. "WHAT!" she screeched jumping out of her chair "SHE BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT". "Mom before you get mad could you please let me explain?" I asked, her face stayed red with anger but she agreed.

After I explained the exact circumstances my mom calmed down considerably and asked if I would talk with her in private, she led me into my bedroom and closed the door "Percy are you sure about this?" she asked "you won't be able to back out later on this is your last chance, are you really willing to commit to a woman you barely know". "She is being forced to marry against her will mom, I can't let her get stuck with someone like Ares" I said "someone like that would just destroy her".

"But it's your life too, you're only thinking about the consequences for her what about you" She said. "I may not like it but I can't do this to her" I said adamantly. "fine, stay here" she said. "why". "because I want to have a talk with her **alone**" she said emphasising the last part "but what am I supposed to do in the mean time" I asked. "Well since you're getting married why don't you pick out what you want to take with you" she said closing the door.

Artemis POV

When Sally finally came back I knew she would want to talk with me but the scowl on her face had me a little worried. She sat directly across from me and said "just to make sure your the same Artemis from all the myths right, goddess of the hunt and all" I nodded "well based on that you should be a good wife to my son or at least faithful, but let me make one thing clear" she said "if you break my son's heart or hurt him in any way shape or form I will make you pay goddess or no got it". I was extremely surprised by her boldness but nodded, she relaxed a little and went to fetch Percy from his room, once he returned the two of us flashed to Olympus.

We went to my palace first where I left Percy telling him to make himself at home while I went to my father. "Hello Artemis" my father greeted as I walked into the throne room. "hello father" I replied. "have you made a decision regarding who you will marry yet" he asked. He did this every day and to be honest it was a little annoying "yes I have father, that's actually what I came to talk to you about" I said. He brightened up "well where is he" he asked. "he's at my palace" I said. "well lets go" he said.

We flashed back to my living room where Percy was still standing as if he was unsure of what to do. My father took one look at Percy and said "Artemis you can't be serious, you chose a son of Poseidon?". "yes father I chose him because I feel he is the best male out there" I said honestly. "if you're just choosing him to get back at me then please choose another. This won't convince me to let you out of this marriage, you have to accept your punishment" he said.

"I have made my decision" I said. My father slumped his shoulders slightly "who would you like at the wedding" he asked, and we listed of a few names. "Very well, Hermes!" he called. "Yes father" Hermes said flashing in "I need you to go get Poseidon, Apollo, Thalia, Nico, and Sally Jackson for me" he said before dismissing Hermes. "We're getting married right now?" Percy asked after my father left with Hermes. "yes" I said. "my father probably doesn't want people to know I'm marrying a son of Poseidon so he's going to make it quick, giving people very little time to worry about it."

"Oh, I didn't know it was so bad for a daughter of Zeus to marry a son of Poseidon" Percy said. "My father may feel that way but I don't and though I am slightly happy it upsets him I promise that it was not a factor in my choosing of you." I said. Percy tried for a smile but I could still see the nervousness in his face, I snapped my fingers changing both Percy's and my clothes into something more fitting for a wedding. He had on a simple all white tux and I had a blue tinted wedding dress. "Are you ready" my father asked flashing in. "yes" I said and Percy nodded.

In the Chapel which also happened to be part of my fathers palace we found our guests. Percy asked Nico to be his best man and I asked Thalia to be my maid of honor both of whom accepted. My father made Percy immortal then performed the ceremony but to be honest I was so excited that I don't really remember anything before my father said "do you Perseus Jackson take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife?". "yes" Percy said. "And do you Artemis take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband?". "yes" I said, then my father said with apparent difficulty "then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Percy gave me a light peck on the lips.

Afterwards Poseidon and I had a similar conversation to the one I had with Sally while Apollo took Percy aside for a little 'chat' which I suspected was just an excuse for Apollo to give Percy a similar warning.

Percy POV

We got back to Artemis' palace pretty late so she decided to go to bed, I thought about following her but decided against it because this was a forced marriage after all so I thought it would be best if I gave her some space and instead took the couch.

Artemis POV

I laid there in bed for a few hours expecting Percy to come in soon but when he didn't I decided to go find him. It turns out he was on my couch which made no sense to me the bed would be much comfier but I grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and threw it over him before going back to bed. In the morning I went into the kitchen to make me some breakfast, Percy stumbled in a few minutes later "are you the one that put the blanket on me" he asked.

"Yes". "thank you" he said sitting down."Percy just wondering why did you sleep on the couch instead of the bed" I asked. I saw him blush a little bit "I thought you would prefer if I did since you were forced to marry" he said. "ok" I said offering him some breakfast which he accepted while I mentally face palmed 'of course that's what he was thinking' I thought 'he would never so much as look in my room, well our room now if he didn't think I would be ok with it'. "You don't need to worry about that we're married now this is just as much your palace as mine" I said, he blushed even more and nodded.

"So you ready to go to camp" I asked. "Camp?". "My hunters camp, I want to head down after we're done eating" I said. "ya that's fine" he said nervously. I flashed to camp ahead of him and told my hunters not to shoot him "As long as he respects us we'll respect him" Phoebe said which I guess was the best I was going to get from them with the exception of Thalia.

I went back and got Percy who receive a warm welcome from Thalia and that was about it.

Over the next few week's I hoped Percy would get over his nervousness about what he could do around me but he never did. Every night he slept outside or in the weapons tent rather than ours which confused me to no end. When we ate he would always sit away from the hunters, the hunters were perfectly fine with it but I wasn't. I would take every chance I could to go sit with him, we would talk about things but no matter what happened all I could see in his eye was a profound sadness that tugged painfully at my heart. After about two months of this I decided to go talk to Aphrodite, who had hated me even more as of late, about why Percy was acting this way.

I pounded on her door and waited for her to answer, the thought crossed my mind just to leave but I need her advice. Almost immediately Aphrodite answered the door "Hey…oh it's you" she said giving me a look of disgust. "Can I come in" I asked, Aphrodite nodded and stepped back. "What do you want" she said with absolute loathing but I brushed it off because she never liked me in the first place.

"Percy's been acting weird and I was wondering if you could help me understand why" I said following her to her living room. She sighed and offered me a seat "tell me what he's been doing" She said and I did. "Well the answer is simple but first lets get something straight, do you or do you not love Percy" She said.

"I do, how did you know" I asked. "Love goddess remember, well anyway he's acting like this because he doesn't love you" She said flatly. When I heard those words it was like someone had stabbed me with a knife "W-Why not" I asked. "What made you think he would love you" Aphrodite said "I don't mean that in a bad way I mean has he said or done anything that would make it seem like he does love you".

"Well he agreed to marry me" I said and she face palmed. "That doesn't mean he loves you, you forced him to marry you" Aphrodite said getting angry. "WHAT! NO I DIDN'T I ASKED HIM TO MARRY ME, HE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO SAY NO. HADES EVEN HIS FATHER TRIED TO TALK HIM OUT OF AND HE STILL MARRIED ME" I screamed.

Aphrodite POV

At hearing Artemis' outburst I felt my rage, the rage that I had had ever since the wedding melt. Why because I finally understood "you think that him saying yes when he could have said no without repercussions to him means he loves you" I asked, she nodded. I grabbed Artemis' hands "You may not have meant to but you did force him to marry you" I said. "How?" she said in a quieter tone.

Artemis POV

"Because Percy will do anything no matter the sacrifice to himself to protect others from pain. He knew the stipulations of your marriage and agreed to marry you so you wouldn't end up with someone who would cheat on you." Aphrodite said "He gave up his only chance at finding someone he loves to give you the kind of husband he thought you wanted". I started crying as soon as she had finished speaking, I couldn't believe what I had done. I have forced a life on Percy that he never wanted all because I was too caught up in what I wanted. I wouldn't even be surprised if he hates me now. I felt Aphrodite hug me "Listen Artemis I doubt Hera will let you out of your marriage but you have an eternity to make this up to Percy. He can't bring himself to cheat on you in any way shape or form but he still has a wife that loves him, all you can do now is make sure he knows it." She said. "Thank you for your help" I said before flashing out.

Percy POV

Just after lunch I had taken a walk around camp making sure I gave the hunters their room and ended up by a big tree that happened to right behind Artemis' tent. I had been up most of the night because the weapons tent isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, go figure, so I took a seat next to the tree and fell a sleep.

A few hours later I awoke to the sound of someone crying so I went looking to see who it was. It took me just a few seconds to find Artemis in her tent crying "Milady what's wrong" I asked figuring it was probably me. As soon as she saw me she tried to dry her eyes but the tears were still falling so it was useless "N-Nothing" she said. "I know your lying now tell me whats wrong" I said sitting down next to her "is it something I did?". Artemis gave me an almost sad look before breaking into an pained smile "it's not your fault, it's something I've done" she said "um Percy I need to go run a few errands and I probably won't be back till morning so feel free to sleep here".

I let Thalia know that Artemis was going to be gone for the night and practiced my swordsmanship before grabbing some dinner and heading to bed in Artemis' tent, normally I wouldn't even think about doing something like that but she offered and wasn't due back till morning.

Sally POV

I was in my study working on one of my novels when around 5:30 PM I heard someone knock on my door so I answered it half expecting it to be my neighbor Sindy needing me to watch her kids again while she went to help her husband who had locked his keys into the car again. So imagine my surprise when I opened the door and saw Artemis standing there "Can I help you" I asked adopting an annoyed tone. She nodded "I hoping I could ask you a few questions, can I come in?". I stepped aside and waved her in "What is it" I asked. "It's Percy…" she started, 'if you're here to complain about my son so help me' I thought, "...he's been really down lately and I was hoping you could help me find a way to cheer him up." she said which I thought was quite nice after what she did.

"What kind of stuff does he like to do and I don't mean hobbies, I mean big things celebration type stuff" she said. "Well he likes bowling so you could try that, he's also wanted to try surfing for a while now, then there's hiking, the movies, or even just taking a trip to the ocean" I said "you could also make him some blue food". "Blue food?" she asked. I nodded "When Percy was younger I was married to the pig of a man named Gabe and one time Percy made a joke at having blue food to which Gabe said there was no such thing. Ever since then I've done my best to go blue which usually cheers him up, would you like my recipe for blue chocolate chip cookies" She nodded "You could also take him to our cabin on Montauk he really likes it there". We talked for a few more hours before she flashed away, I looked at the clock and saw it read 1:30 AM so I went to bed.

Artemis POV

I was feeling so good after my talk with Sally that I didn't even noticed Percy was in my tent till I had already changed and about to hop into bed. I took a moment to simply look at Percy, he looked so peaceful while he slept without that sadness he carried around inside himself. Carefully I snuggled up next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you Percy" I said before resting my head on his chest.

The next morning I woke up before Percy so I got dressed and went outside to find Thalia and the other hunters already up and starting their daily chores "good morning" Thalia said when she saw me. "Tell everyone to pack up we're heading to Olympus" I said before going back in my tent to wake up Percy, needless to say I kinda scared him but I didn't really care because I was laughing so hard. He literally launched himself from his side of the bed to the wall of the tent 15 feet away, by the way my tent is enchanted to be bigger on the inside.

When we arrived I told Percy that we would be staying for a while so he could go look around if he wanted. After he left I informed the girls that they would be staying in my palace for the next 3 to 5 weeks while I was gone on 'business' as I put it. There were some protests about having to stay in the same place as Percy but I informed them that he would be staying elsewhere in during that time.

After I got the hunters settled I went looking for Percy but instead ran into Hera "Hello Artemis" She said with a smug look on her face "enjoying the married life". "What do want Hera" I spat. "I just thought I should let you know that the Fates have decided to treat your marriage as a traditional greek marriage, I'm sure you know what that means" she said and I nodded. "Hey Artemis, hello Hera" Percy said walking up to us "so what were you two talking about" he asked . "oh nothing important" I said mainly because I didn't want him to feel any more awkward about the whole thing.

Percy's POV

I saw Hera talking to Artemis so I decided I should probably intervene before they started fighting, as I walked over I heard Hera say "...ave decided to treat your marriage as a traditional greek marriage, I'm sure you know what that means". And when Artemis said it was nothing I couldn't help but get worried, Hera walked away saying something about Zeus' new girlfriend.

Grabbing my hand she flashed us both to the beach "um Artemis why are we here" I asked. She looked away from me "I thought it might be a good idea if the two of us took a vacation together" she said as she started dragging me down the beach. I was a little skeptical of this whole thing but when I saw me and my moms old cabin I actually started to feel at ease.

Dionysus POV

"Chiron please" Annabeth begged, I was really starting to get annoyed by her. Little miss Chase had be showing up at the big house every night for the last month and a half begging Chiron to let her go searching for Percy. I would have told her where he was after the first week just to get rid of her but my father had sent out orders not to speak of it unless given permission by Percy or Artemis. Up to this point all the demigods knew was that Percy had left camp and Artemis was now married.

Finally after another 30 minutes of listening to her whine I snapped 'I may not be able to tell her everything but hopefully a partial truth will shut her up' I thought to myself. "Enough" I shouted getting Annabeth's attention "Perry's been given new responsibilities by Zeus that will require him to be away from camp half blood for long stretches of time, he perfectly fine and we know exactly where he is so stop worrying". Annabeth looked stunned but walked away 'finally some peace and quiet" I thought going back to my magazine.

Artemis POV

It had been two weeks since we came to Montauk and I have absolutely no idea how Percy's doing. So far we had gone to the movies, hiking, surfing, and beach stuff in general but I just couldn't get a read on him. The first day we got here I saw Percy brighten a little bit but that's all. I'd also cooked him blue food just about everyday and I had yet to yield a real reaction, he would just thank me for the meal and wash the dishes before going to sleep. The best I ever got was when he made breakfast the one morning I slept in.

At the moment however we were at a local bowling alley and I was losing badly while Percy had five strikes in a row. "I'll go get us some drinks" I said walking to the snack shack in the corner. "Hey there sister" Aphrodite said walking up to me. "What are you doing here" I asked. "Just wondering how you and Percy are doing" she said. "Poorly" I replied "he's still locked me out and no matter how much I try I can't get through to him". "Well he recently had a huge break up and was then forced into a marriage before he was even through his morning period. Just give him some time he'll get there and I do have to say nice idea with the whole trip thing" she said "it's kinda like your honeymoon".

"Any more advice" I asked. "ya switch to your 18 year old form that's probably what will help you out the most right now" She said and for the first time I realized I was still in my 12 year old form. I quickly made the change and Aphrodite gave me a shocked look "That's what you look like as an adult and you still chose to stay a 12 year old" she said. "Do I really look that bad" I asked. "No of course not" she half shouted "you look amazing Hades most girls would kill to look even half as good" she said turning me to one of the decorative mirrors on the wall so I could see myself.

"you have a nice hourglass figure that's beyond hard to get(while still being healthy), long silky hair, a nice toned body that boys just love, not to mention your...ah…generously endowed chestal area" she said changing her wording on the last part so I would be less embarrassed. Aphrodite taught me a few tricks that she said would 'help get his attention' then left so I grabbed our drinks and got back right when it was my turn to bowl. Deciding to test out one of Aphrodite's tricks I set the drinks on the table picked up my bowling ball and started walking up all the while putting a slow sway to my hips.

Percy POV

I was slowly actually really starting to get into the vacation thing and to be honest at the moment I was more just trying to figure out how to repay Artemis for doing all of this. She obviously had put a lot of work into planning this and I was willing to bet she had even made a trip to my mom's place for help. Every day I was out here I felt a little less dead inside, true I still felt depressed but when I was with Artemis I was well less depressed. I don't really know how to put it but it was like having her around made the world seem less bleak to me.

I took my turn and waited for Artemis, but when she came back I nearly had a heart attack. I knew it was her just because her face looked the same but she was absolutely HOT. I now understand why she chooses to stay as a child, it wasn't just to be closer to her hunters, it was so boys would leave them alone long enough to hunt. I mean she changed to an adult at most a minute ago and already 90% of the men here have their eyes glued to her. But what surprised me the most was the little sway in her hips, where the heck did she learn that.

"It's your turn Percy" she said sitting down next to me. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and stood up. I took my turn got another strike and sat down, when Artemis went to bowl some guy walked up asked for her number to which she politely replied 'not interest'. I stayed back and just watched the conversation because I knew she wouldn't like me fighting her battles for her, but when the man went so far as to give her rear a squeeze I responded by giving him my best right hook to his nose. "What heck man who do you think you are" the man said covering his nose which was now bleeding. "I'm her husband" I said firmly just so the two of us could hear it, we were already drawing attention and if at all possible I would prefer not to get thrown out.

Sadly luck didn't seem to be on my side as the manager walked up to us "what seems to be the problem here" he asked with a slight edge to his voice. "he started it I was just having pleasant conversion with the lady over there when he punched me for no reason" the man said. "no I punched you for putting your hands where they shouldn't be" I said flatly. The manager looked at me, the other guy, and Artemis "well seeings as you caused the disturbance I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he said to me.

'I can't believe this' I thought "fine" I said going to collect my stuff. Me and Artemis went home and put in a movie "um Percy" Artemis said. "ya". "thanks for defending my honor" she said "I've never had someone do that for me who wasn't my father or Apollo". About half way through the movie Artemis fell asleep and sort of slipped so her head was resting on my chest. I felt both awkward and strangely at peace like the was where I was meant to be.

The next morning I awoke before Artemis to find she was still out like a light on my chest. I couldn't help but tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I knew she'd probably kill if she was awake but I could help it she just looked so at peace, I put my arm around her, held her close, and kissed her forehead. At that moment I realised something, I didn't want to leave, right there in that old broken down cabin I had everything I wanted. Trying my best not to wake her up I slide away from Artemis and laid her back down on the couch.

I went to the bathroom, I turn on the hot water in the sink to make a little bit of steam then sent an Iris message to Nico "hey man" I said as the image of him appeared. "aahhh" he screamed before falling off his bed. Naturally I laughed but I did feel guilty later on, it hadn't really clicked that it was still technically early morning so I probably just scared him awake. "What the heck man" Nico said rubbing his eyes. "Sorry I didn't realise what time it was" I said. "It's fine I needed to get up anyway" Nico said "how ya doin man I haven't talked to you all that much since the wedding, how are things going with Artemis".

I scratched my head reverting to my old nervous habit "It's really good actually, the first few months were just plain awkward, but then two weeks ago she brought me back to Montauk. She planned this whole vacation with all my favorite activities, when we got married I mostly thought we'd never really talk or see each other. But then she goes and does this, I have to admit I've been the most depressed I've ever been in my life and this is how she responded to it. This may be one of the weirdest things I've ever said but I think I'm falling in love with my wife".

"that is most definitely one of the weirder things you've ever said." Nico laughed "So did you call just to talk or was there something else". "Yes. I was hoping you could call Artemis' hunters and see what kind of stuff she like to do" I asked. "Sure, just later" he said collapsing back onto his bed.

Thalia POV (three hours later)

"I'll match your crunch bar, and raise you one babe ruth" I said. Ya we were playing poker and using candy instead of chips but what can I say we were bord. Artemis left to do…you know she never did really say where she was going, well anyway we've ran out stuff to do so Sky daughter of Tyche (goddess of chance, luck) decided to teach us Poker. "Pay up four queens" I said. "Sorry but royal flush sister" Sky said. "Alright I'm done" I said getting up. "come on one more round" Sky begged. "No! all I have left is my Snickers bars and I am not giving those up".

"Well I guess I know what I'm getting you for christmas" a male voice said. In the blink of an eye all the hunters present had the bow drawn aiming for the source of the sound, which was a Iris message from Nico "Man I'm so glad I didn't come in person". "What do you want Nico" I said. "I'm actually calling you on behalf of Percy, he wants to do something special for Artemis and he was hoping you girls could make a little of her favorite stuff". "Sure we'll get back to you in a few hours"

Artemis POV

"That was amazing" I said collapsing onto the bed "where did you learn that". The last 2 weeks had been amazing theres real no other way to put it. We just got back from dancing and again Percy surprised me, I thought he might know a basic waltz, turns out he knows the foxtrot, jive, salsa, and rumba. "My mom had me take a few classes in high school" Percy said. I smiled and gave a light peck on the lips "remind me to thank her later" 2 weeks ago this would have been awkward but now it was like we'd been together for years.

The day after we went bowling he whisked me away on a week long hunting trip, when we got back he took to an art exhibit, horseback riding, and dancing. All the stuff I hid because I didn't want people to know how girly I really was. "I love you Artemis" he said, I froze for a second and I felt Percy tense. I could practically see him starting to panic, probably taking my reaction as a sign he'd done something wrong. But that wasn't true I was just so happy to hear him say he loved me…and a little surprised. So I kissed him, at first he didn't do anything but he did kiss me back after a second, so we kissed and kissed and lets just say it didn't stop there.

Time skip -6 days-

Percy POV

When me and Artemis finally got back to her palace yesterday Thalia and the other hunters were about to go out of their minds, to steps in and they were practically begging us to go anywhere but there. I fell over laughing from the sight of the almighty hunters of Artemis being brought to their knees simply by the monotony of living in a palace. Artemis decided to unleash them on camp half blood rather than let things go back to if only for the hilarity that would ensue.

Artemis POV

I laughed as the my hunters ran into camp half blood, I used to threaten to bring them here as punishment now it looks like I found the next step up, the Palace!. Me and Percy sauntered down the hill holding hands. I was at peace and feeling more relaxed right then then ever before….until we passed the big house and I heard the one voice I had hoped never to hear again "Percy your back!". I turned to see Annabeth running up the hill towards us "Percy where have you been, do you have any idea has worried I was…" she continued her rant for five minutes then went in for the kiss.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her "Percy, I..". "Annabeth I know what you're going to ask but we are not getting back together". "w-wh" Annabeth started to say but the words died in her mouth as her eyes fell on our intertwined hands. "Who are you!" Annabeth growled. "I'm his wife" I said purposefully throwing my arms around Percy so the ring he bought me a week ago was clearly displayed "but you've already met me, remember Artemis goddess of the hunt".

"You stole him from me, he was mine and you stole him" she shouted/cried. "Really?" I said "if I remember correctly you dumped him then I asked him to marry me. You gave up all claim to him the moment you cheated on him". Annabeth walked away furious and the two of us went to dinner, I tried to put it out of my mind but over the next month and a half Annabeth words weighed me down.

During the day I'd spend time with Percy and I felt guilty like I had taken him away from his real family. At night I'd dream of Percy with Annabeth as happy as can be everything from calm sea's to bright sun, but then I come along and this perfect world crashed as I took him from Annabeth.

I snapped awake again from that very dream and inadvertently woke Percy up "is everything alright Artemis?" he asked. I took a few calming breaths "yes just a nightmare". "are you sure?". "yes" I said laying back down. "Then why don't you get some sleep" he said holding me close. "umm Percy". "ya". "Did I steal you from Annabeth" I asked. "No of course not, if anything this is because of your father and Annabeth, after it's not like you had anything to do with it".

The next morning the guilt was just killing me, I knew what I had to do so I left Thalia in charge and flashed to Hera's Palace. Rather than knock I just walked in and down the hall to her office "hello Artemis, what can I do for you". I plopped down in the chair across from her and said "what will it take for you to end my marriage". "Why, the married life not to your liking" she said. "Just answer the question" I said. "Fine if you want me to let you out of this marriage you'll have to marry someone of my choice immediately after the divorce takes place. I also want an oath before hand that you will follow through with your end of the bargain".

"I swear on styx I'll abide by your stipulations" I said. Hera looked shocked by my lack of bargaining but shrugged, she snapped her fingers and a stack of paper fell into her hand "just sign this in all required places and have Percy do the same and you're out, and make sure Percy signs them. Unlike with mortals gods can only get divorced if both parties agree". "Could you do me one more favor" I asked. "depends, what's the favor". "don't tell Percy about our agreement". "Fine"

Percy POV

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Artemis said as she flashed in, I nodded. Artemis lead me back to the tent and sat me down on the bed "Um Percy do you remember what we talked about last night". "you mean about you stealing me from Annabeth, I already told you don't worry about it, if want to blame someone blame them you had nothing to do with it" I said. "Actually I had more to do with it than you know" she said which quickly got my attention. "First off I've been in love you for years I just couldn't really do anything about it till recently. I orchestrated my father's decision to have me married off as a punishment. I spent months making a carefully laid plan so I could have a chance to be with you".

I was shocked by this but one thing came to the front of my mind "did you break me and Annabeth up" I asked/demanded. "No I didn't, I had nothing to do with what happened between you two". "why are you telling me this" I asked both angry and confused. Artemis took a deep breath "I'm saying this because I made a mistake, I-I didn't understand love as well as I do now, I didn't know that I was forcing into this. I already talked to Hera, if you want out all you have to do is sign these." She said handing me a stack of paper "our appointment with Hera is in three day at her palace, she'll make it official if that's what you want". Artemis leaned in and kissed me "I love you Percy and I want you to stay but if you want to leave I won't stop you." she kissed me one more time and flashed out.

I went off to my mother's apartment to think, thankfully we were camped in central park. I let myself in using my spare key and plopped down on the couch. Mom wouldn't be back from her day job for another six hours so I had all the time I wanted to think. To be honest I was a little surprised by Arty's revelation but it just didn't seem right, why would she be interested in me. At first I thought she might have just said what she had to make me want to agree to the divorce but then why would she say she wanted me to stay.

My mind went back to small part of a conversation I overheard between her and Hera ("...ave decided to treat your marriage as a traditional greek marriage, I'm sure you know what that means".) 'ok what the heck is a traditional greek marriage' I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom and sent an Iris message to my father "Hey Percy" he said "I don't mean to rush you but I got a meeting in five". I nodded "what's a traditional greek marriage". my father pinched the bridge of his nose "Well that can actually vary quite a bit, there's the way the wedding is done, um some have the bride and groom share a giant glass of wine, a common part is you're required to have a child together in a years time…".

I felt my heart sink 'so she doesn't feel I'd be a good father" I thought. "...of course that's just for mortals, when it come to immortals and gods the rule changes to just losing your virginity". I thanked him for his help, I went back to the couch and sat down "Why" I said sadly.

Artemis POV (two days later)

I ran back to my brothers palace trying to avoid all the looks people were giving me. At our last council meeting Hera took the opportunity to let the entire godly know what I'd done just to marry Percy and that the two of us were now getting divorced. Hestia, my brother, and a few others (hunter included) tried to console me but as I said those were **few.** The rest followed along in Athena's foot steps in calling me a hypocrite, selfish, and just ridiculing me in general. Reaching the door I ran through it and slammed it behind me, Apollo and Aphrodite were already waiting for me in front room "so" I asked. Apollo nodded "yes you're pregnant" he said. I always wanted children but I found myself conflicted "so how are you going to tell Percy" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm not" I said flatly. "What!" my brother shouted "you have to tell him sis he has a right to know". "No! I already forced him in to this marriage and I'm not going to do it again. If he stays he'll learn, if not I'll pass the child off as my new husband's and he'll never have to know. I will not guilt him into staying no matter how much I want him to, he deserves to be happy" I said crying. "And you two will not tell him this stays between us…forever if needed".

Percy POV

I finished looking at all the papers Artemis had given me and stood up. The last few day's I'd stayed in my old room at my mom's apartment just for the quiet which I didn't get because I got an Iris message from someone every two seconds about what they thought I should do. There was knock at the so I opened it up to see Aphrodite standing there "Is there something I can help you with" I asked. "No not really" she said "I just wanted you to know that Artemis really does love you". "Thank you for that but I've already made up my mind" I said she looked at the papers in my hand and flashed out.

Artemis POV

I stood in Hera's office waiting for Percy to show up and I really didn't like that she had let other people in here. Annabeth was was on my left engagement ring held at the ready and Ares was on my right wearing a suit, turns out he's the man I'm going to marry as soon as Percy hands in the papers. And I didn't have doubt that he was going to, I hoped he would but when Aphrodite showed up with a forlorn look those hopes died. Percy walking in a few minutes later "what's Annabeth doing here" He asked. "She here for you" Hera explained "if you want I can have you married as soon as you hand me those papers"

"I don't want to marry her" he said dropping the papers on her desk. She gave him a confused look and shrugged "whatever it's your life" Annabeth on the other hand looked crushed. "Um Percy you didn't the first line" Hera said flipping through the papers "or this one, or…did you sign any of these". "No" he said "I'm staying with Artemis". I could stop myself, I just tackled/hugged him and kissed him "I love you Arty". "I love you too Percy" I said deciding to let the nickname slide this time "Also I'm pregnant". Percy face went from shocked to pure happiness as he spun me.

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after" I kissing my 5 year old son Michael on the cheek "good night Michael". "good night mommy" he said tiredly. Quietly I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall to check on Percy and our 2 year old daughter Sara. I smiled when I saw both were fast asleep in her bed, or at least Percy was, Sara was asleep on his chest. Things were perfect and looking back I wouldn't have any other way.<p>

Please review


End file.
